pharellmansfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Scenariusz: Kiepska Eurowizja
Scenariusz na zlecenie użytkownika Poland z forum Świata według Kiepskich Ferdek - Andrzej Grabowski Halina - Marzena Kipiel-Sztuka Waldek - Bartosz Żukowski Mariola - Barbara Mularczyk Paździoch - Ryszard Kotys Boczek - Dariusz Gnatowski prezes Kozłowski - Andrzej Gałła Cezary Pastuła - Cezary Pazura Jerzy Jąkała - Krzystof Dracz Maciej Ośloś - Jerzy Cnota Redaktorka - Dorota Gawryluk Emeryt - Witold Pyrkosz SCENA I - Salon Ferdek, Halina, Waldek, Ośloś Ferdek, Halina i Waldek oglądają telewizję. TV: Przypominamy, że owa piosenka, czyli „My Słowianie“ Dónata i syrenki Cleo został wybrany do konkursu Eurowizji, który już za miesiąc. Mówił do was Maciej Ośloś, to był TVEXPRESS, życzę miłego wieczoru, dobranoc. Ferdek: No kurde, upadek moralny Polski. Dupami trzęść i o cyckach śpiewać, żeby się wbić na wyżyny, to se kurde każden głupi umie, a coś mądrego by dali na hit, coś inteligjentnego na przebój by mogli wyłapać! Halina: Ferdek, przesadzasz. Lepsze to niż nic! Rok temu nic nie było. Ferdek: I jakoś nikt nie lamentował, o! Waldek: A mi się tam podoba to. My Słowianie wiemy jak... Ferdek: Aaa, bo ty Cycu niewyżyty jesteś, ty żeś se złego wybora małżeñskiego dokonał. Waldek: A wiesz, że żem se rozwoda planował, by rozwoja życiowego zacząć? Ferdek: O! I bardzo dobrze synek. Ktoś w tym kraju w koñcu musi iść do przodu, a nie wciągle do tyłu, jak pół świata z resztą, na przykład taki rząd w USA, cholera go wie po co to i na co komu. Halina: Dobrze, że ty idziesz do przodu... Pewnie nawet nie umiałbyś tej lepszej piosenki napisać! Ferdek: Pewnie, żę umiem napisać! Daj mi 2 dni, a ci napiszę taką pieśń udawadniając ci mój talent, że ci kapcie zlecą za okno. Zakład? Halina: (chwila ciszy) Dobra! (wyciąga rękę i podaje Ferdkowi) Ferdek: (ściska rękę żony) Przecinaj Cycu! Waldek: (udaje karateka) Karateee... HUUUUśśś! (przeciął ręce) Ferdek: Aaa, bym zapomniał! A co w nagrodę? Halina: Nie bądź taki hop!Nagrodę ustanowię po. Teraz ci mogę zagrozić, że jak napiszesz jakieś głupie bzdury, to będziesz mi prał ciuchy ręcznie w misce i zmywał naczynia do śmierci. Ferdek: Stoi! SCENA II - Korytarz Ferdek, Paździoch, Emeryt Ferdek siedzi przy kiblu i próbuje wymyśleć piosenkę. Z toalety ktoś wydaje straszne odgłosy. Ferdek: Ciszej tam panie Boczku! Emeryt: Żaden pan Boczek, tu pan Andrzej Latabąk spod szóstki na górze! Ferdek: Dobrze, ale bądź pan tam ciszej, ja tu się skupiam. Emeryt: A nie potrzebnie pan tam robisz, za parę minut tutaj będzie wolne. Ferdek: Ja panie piosenkę wymyślam. Emeryt: Aaa... A jaką pan piosenkę wyskupujesz? Ferdek: Mądrościową piosenkę. Emeryt: To trzymam kciuki! Paździoch: (wychodzi z mieszkania) Witam panie Ferdku! (przewraca oczami na boki) Gdzieś nie dawno zasłyszałem, że pan mądrą piosenkę piszesz. Więc mnie naszło, o czym? Ferdek: Właśnie myślę nad tym. (nagle robi wielkie oczy i podnosi palca) Chwilka... Mam pomysła! Parodia Dónatana! Paździoch: świetny pomysł! Tylko wie pan... niech pan uważa na pewne słówka, bo pana rząd jeszcze dopadnie.... Ferdek: Nie będzie mnie pan cenzurować!!! WOLNOŚĆ SŁOWA!!! WOLNOŚĆ SŁOWA!!! Emeryt: Skoro wolność słowa, to może pan napisz coś o nadkwasocie. Strasznie męczące uczucie. Ferdek: Dziękuje, zastanowię się... SCENA III - Salon Ferdek, Halina Dwa dni później... Ferdek: Proszę Halińcia, równo o tej samej godzinie, co zakład. Halina: (patrzy na zegarek, a potem w okno) Serio? Ferdek: Nie, powiedziałem tak w celu podkreślunku wypowiedzi Halina: Dobra... (bierze kartkę) Więc co tam wymodziłeś... (czyta i robi wielkie oczy) Feeeerdeeeek.... Tegosię nie spodziewałam! To się nadaje na wystawienie do jakiegoś teatru. Ferdek: Już mi tak tu nie sarkaźmij Halinka, miejta honor, co?! Halina: Ale ja nie używam w cale sarkazmu, ja wcale teraz nie żartuję. Na prawdę jestem zdziwiona, że twoja głowa pracuje jak powinna, że jeszcze umiesz coś mądregio wymyśleć. Ta twoja parodia Słowian to arcydzieło! Ferdek: Aaa, w takim razie dziękuję. Halina: Wiem! Zadzwońmy do prezesa Kozłowskiego On z wielką chęcią wystawi nasząparodię w teatrze. Chociaż raczej mi chodzi o jakieś takie drobne klimaty, jak na przykład nasz pustostan napiętrze. Ferdek: Halińciaaa, czy ty przypadeczkiem nie próbujesz mnie wykorzystać? HALINA: Tak na poważnie? Może w 1%, ale w 99% chcę, żeby twoja mądrość, ukryta z resztą pod tym... no... jakby cię tu nie obrazić... Ferdek: Do rzeczów. Halina: Ujrzała światło dzienne! Ferdek: No to ja w takim razie dzwonię do prezesa. Aha! A gdzie nagroda? Halina: To będzie nagroda, jak coś, to się przezes dołączy. Ferdek: Dla mnie... Bomba. Halina: <żartuje pod nosem> Tylko trzeciej wojny nie wywołaj... Ferdek: Już jest, ale po cichu, ekonomicznie. Halina robi wielkie oczy. SCENA IV - salon/przedpokój/korytarz Prezes Kozłowski, Ferdek Przezes Kozłowski idzie do Kiepskiego z wódką. Puka. Ferdek: (otwiera drzwi) Aaa, to pan! PK: Panie Ferdku, jak się tylko dowiedziałem, że pan coś naskrobał dobrego, to musiałem przylecieć! Jaznam pańską wielką makówkę! Te pańskie mądrości, to by mogli polityki czerpać, bo dla wielu tego brakuje właśnie, a szczególnie w Polsce! Ferdek: Nie wspominając o ago... argo... aroganckiej Ameryce Stanów Zjednoczonych. PK: Panie... Tam czasami mam wrażenie, że bieda gorsza niż u nas. Ale za to ostatnio podobno wyostrzyli wolność słowa, i może pan osrać po całej lini prezydenta, olać po całej lini Biały Dom słownie, i nic panu nie zrobią, a może nawet order dadzą. Ferdek: Z tym orderem, to nie był bym taki sceniczny... yyy sceptyczny. Kolejna porpa... pror... propaganda.No, wracając do piosenki, to ja w panu mam wielkie zaufanie, i wiem, że pan nie będzie chciał wpychać żadnych pierdół do ukazania na światło dzienne mojego twora. Z resztą do jakiej pan partii ostatnio doszedł... PK: Ale panie Ferdku, co ma do tego Kogiel-Mikkej? Ferdek: Szczerze? ...Ostatni polityk, dla którego partii można choć w 15% zaufać. Reszcie TYLKO w 5%. A PSO to już w ogóle 0,0000001%. PK: Faktycznie, zgadzam się z panem w 100%, dzisiaj takie wyczyny jak Kogiela w Polsce są dobre na Order Orła... Ferdek: Panie! Nie Komoruskuj mi tu pan... Ordery za pestki się zachciało mu rozdawać... PK: W sumie dlatego odeszłem z PSO. Mi też chciał dać order, tylko za co ja pytam? A ten mi na to... „Za ortografię“. Jeszcze Ministrem Szkolnictwa chciał mnie za to mianować! A ja mu na to odmówiłem, bo mam jeszcze honor i nie dam się przekupić... w pewnym sensie... No nic, to ja wejdę możę? Ooo, widzę panie Ferdku, że pan już stroje przygotował! Ferdek: Jak najbardziej! Tylko Halinę trochę w biedrach strój uciska, ale już przechodzi na dietę. PK: A jaką jeśli można spytać? Ferdek: Same warzywa będzie jeść, jedynie przegotowane, czasem tylko ze śmietaną do smaku. I więcej będzie biegać po szpitalu i ze/do szpitala. PK: No, to jej życzę powodzenia. Choć z wyglądu, to chyba tylko gorzej będzie wyglądać... Ferdek: A myśli pan czemu ja wódkę chowam? Bo ona mi zabiera, a potem sama w skryciu sobie łyka, tylko słychać GUL GUL GUL rozchodzące się po korytarzu. A jak jara ostatnio... I to jeszcze te siano najtańsze, lajt. A ja szczerze przyznam, mało piję ostatnio, a palić to już w ogóle rzuciłem. Przestałem palić, to mi nawet trochę włosów na głowie urosło, bo się łeb dotlenił. PK: No i prawidłowo! Popieram! Od jutra też nie piję. Ferdek: Dobra. No to za Polskę i jej dobrą dalszę drogę! PK: Za Polskość! Łykają kolejkę. PK: Khm, a panie Ferdku, można przeczytać ten pański scenariusz? Ferdek: Chciał pan powiedzieć tekst do piosenki? PK: Tak tak, poproszę. (bierze, czyta i robi wielkie oczy) Pan powinien iść na prezydenta, i to nie Polski, a USA, może nawet Rosji! Ferdek: Panie... Gdzie mnie tam wolnomularstwo do władzy dopuści? Przestań pan... PK: Ale proszę pana, tak czy siak, ten sarkastyczny tekst jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy! Polska się proszę pana sprzedała niestety...I te dzisiejsze durne teksty i zamydlanie oczu fałszywą miłością mass mediów. To jest parodia nie polityka! To jest parodia nie liryka! To jest parodia nie muzyka! No, ehh... To co, dzisiaj wieczorem, punkt pustostan? Ferdek: Tak. Będzie się działo! PK: Będzie zabawa! Ferdek: A panu tylko jedno w głowie... No jak słowo daję! PK: Aha! Ktoś jeszcze będzie występował? Ferdek: Nom. Boczek normalnie się zgłosił, to co chłopa będę oszczędzał. Niech da kurde czadu! SCENA V - Pustostan Ferdek, Halina, Boczek Leci muzyka. Wszyscy się zebrali. Halina: UUu... Aaa... Ooo... Ferdynand. Halina. Boczek też. Cała banda! Jedziemy! Łuu! Halina i Boczek: Ref.: My Polacy wiemy jak zżynać coś na chama, wiemy jak co robić by na Twórczym dostać bana. To jest taa, Polaka krew, to jest teen Europejski chlew. My Polacy <...>. To jest taa Słowiana zew, tu jest teen Amerykański sklep. Halina: I. My mamy coś czego nie ma nikt inny, kopiujem gibko profesjonalnie. Tu było ściernisko a są McDonaldy, wszytko zza granicy se płynie. Kiedyś był chudy, a dzisiaj jest gruby, E brzuch rozpiera nieubłagalnie. A propaganda rośnie w siłę, każda laska nosi chińską skórę. Ref.: II. Tu Ruska wódka i Greckie winy, polskie piwo wyprzedane w szlag. Telewizornia nadaje „hity“, bo wszędzie kicz, cokolwiek byś chciał. Młode pokolenie na GMO chowane, chipsy, żelki i innien śmieć. Gimnazjum śmierdzi fają i browarem, i już być stary młodym nie chce chcieć. Bo każdy dzisiaj ma milion kompleksów, choć raczej nie powinien ich mieć. Wszystkie smutki topią w butli i łóżku, bo jak nie seks to satanistyczny geeeeeeest. Ref.: Ferdek: III. Ja już nie mogę znieść tego szamba, wszyscy potrafią cię zawieść. Jeden leje cie umysłowo, zaś drugi fizycznie. Gdzie jest tamta szlachetna Polska, gdzie było dobrze i przyjemnie? Teraz wszyscy cię napiętnują, tak cicho że rżysz się z byle ble. Laski chodzą sztucznie opalone, z fryzurami jak małpy. A z ust wylewa się silikon, cholernie zaciśnięty. Kolesie wcale nie lepsze, ciasne gacie i na łbie wory. I ja się pytam kogo to bawi? Przyznać się wy fałszywe żydy! --- Wszyscy trzej kończą refrenem. FerdeK: Obudźta się wszyscy! Oklaski. SCENA VI - pustostan Ferdek, Halina, Paździoch, prezes Kozłowski, Boczek Wszyscy się rozeszli prócz dwóch osób, które idą do Ferdka, Haliny i Boczka. PK: No państwo Kiepscy, normalnie cymes audiowizualny! Ten pański taniec i pana Boczka - fenomenalny! A pani Halino, pański przepity głos... Halina: Co? Aż tak źle? PK: Nie, nie, chciałem wręcz powiedzieć... że pomimo tego faktu dobrze pani pieje... Jak w chórku! Paździoch: Ja też przyszłem pogratulować. Pieśń kontrowersyjna, ale jaka prawdziwa. Mogła by nawet iść na eurowizję, zamiast tego chłamu Donatana. Ferdek: Chwileczka panie Paździochu... Paździoch: Co? Ferdek: ...Mam pomysła! I to superowego! Paździoch: Dawaj pan! Ferdek: Masz pan te znajomości, nie? Paździoch: No, niezaprzeczalnie wszędzie... Niestety sekta satanistów ze sterczącymi kapturkami miała zbyt duże wymagania.... No co? Mnie wszędzie wezmą, ale tam akurat nie chcieli! Boczek: To ja już wiem jak skończyła pańska matka... Pod nożem w Illu... Ferdek: Nie ważne... Wkręciłby pan nas do eurowizji? Paździoch: Wie pan... To jest możliwe, ale conajmniej 3 dni mi to zajmie. Ferdek: Panie, Eurowizja za 20 dni, mamy czas! Boczek: Ja też wystąpie? Ferdek: Bankowo panie Boczku! Zajebiście pan tańczy! Boczek: No to fajnie! I tak nic nie mam do roboty. Paździoch: A rzeźnia? Boczek: Mam urlop cało miesięczny. Wszyscy robią „Ahaaaa“ SCENA VII - salon Ferdek, Halina Halina wlatuje do salonu jak piorun. Halina: EEEEUROWIIIZJAAAA! (krzyczy tak kilka razy) Ferdek: Już się tak nie podniecaj tym. No bo żeby tak pół dnia o tym tak trąbić? Dajże żyć człowieku! Już cały Wrocław i okolice wiedzą przez twój krzyk! Halina: Oj przestań, będzie fajnie! Ferdek: No fajnie, ale teraz chce myśleć o spaniu, śnie, i fantazjach nekrologicznych w śnie. Dobranoc kurde! Halina: Ale Ferdek, co będzie jak mnie trema weźmie? Ferdek: To ja zaśpiewam z Boczkiem, dobranoc. Halina: Dobrze... Jejciu, jaki wrażliwy, a sam kiedyś krzyczał na całę gardło jak Euro było, a i tak Polacy dali dupy i nie wyszli z grupy... Ferdek: Bo Euro 2012 rzadko się przydarza. Halina: Idź już spać BEuro! SCENA VIII - EuroVision Ferdek, Halina, Boczek, prezes Pojawia się plansza: 20 DNI PÓŹNIEJ... Pod spodem po chwili: (choć w gruncie rzeczy 19 i dwie godziny) Prezes Kozłowski: To jak, gotowi? Bo tłumy już czekają, żeby to usłyszeć. Ferdek, Halina i Boczek: Tak! PK: Jesteście gotowi dać czadu!? F,HiB: TAAAAK! PK: No to lećcie! Słychać oklaski, zaczyna grać muzyka, Boczek już zaczyna tańczyć. SCENA IX - EuroVision Ferdek, Halina,Boczek, prezes Kończy się muzyka. Oklaski i gwizdanie. Ferdek: Dzi-dziękujemy. Na koniec chciałbym powiedzieć, że jest to piosenka sarkastyczna, z drugim dnem, no może oprócz ostatniej zwrotki i żebyście poprzez nią rozważyli, czy teraz oby na pewno się dobrze żyje w Polsce. Dziękujemy na bist! Obudźta się! Dziękujemy! Trójka artystów wchodzi za kulisy. Prezes Kozłowski: No po prostu elegancko! Co by tu dużo mówić? Oklaski mówią same za siebie! Brawa,brawa! Teraz czekamy na wyniki. Boczek: Daliśmy z siebie wszystko, oby było wysoko! Halina: Też trzymam kciuki. pK: I ja również! SCENA X - salon Wszyscy trzej z zespołu stoją przy wejściu do studia Eurowizji. Przybiega prezes Kozłowski. pK: Pani i panowie! Sensacja rewelacja! Fuksem żeśmy się dostali! Jeden głos zadecydował o naszym finale!!! Wszyscy się cieszą. pK: Finał już za tydzień! Boczek: Tooo możeee finałowo co innego se zaśpiewać? Ferdek: Panie! Ta Euaiza śpiewa to samo, to my też możem. SCENA XI - salon Waldek, Ferdek, Halina, Mariolka, prezenterka, Jerzy Jąkała Tydzień później Do salonu wchodzi Waldek i Mariola. Waldek: O, wy już widzę na stanowisku obserwowawczym. Ferdek: Cycu, bo się trzeba kurde przygotować do stresu powynikowego. A ja spodziewam się... z resztą nie będę wam nastrojów zmieniał. Mariola: Mi się tam ten tekst ojciec nie podobał i wstrzymałam się od głosu. Ferdek: Bo ty za mało kumata na takie teksty jesteś. Ty tylko umc-umc i kasa se hasa w głowie masz. Waldek: Normalnie prawda no. I nomanie obudź się Mariolka, zanim cię pogrzebią razem z wolnością,normalnie. Mariolka: Przecież teraz jest tak dobrze! Halina: Bajki... TV - Polsat News - Redaktorka: A teraz Eurowizja. Jury uznało występ Polski za totalną klapę. Widzowie głosowali całkiem wysoko, jednak wszyscy z jury głosowali na 0, przez co zajęliśmy przedostatnie miejsce nad Grecją w finałowej turze. Wygrała zaś Austria z babą z brodą, znana jako Conczita Sausage, a nazywająca się John Gender. Więcej o tym Jerzy Jąkała. TV - PN - JJ: J-j-jedni uznają występ za bardzo mądry, j-j-jedni za obrażanie polskiego mienia i nabijanie się z p-problemów po-o-olaków. Ot-to wyniki. Jury zagłosowało 0% na Polskę. Jedak widzowie po-od-dwyższyli rangę. Najwięcej głosów na Polskę zagłosowała publiczność F-f-Wielkiej p-Brytanii. A oto co ma do powiedzenia największy krytyk w Polsce: Cezary Pasura. TV- PN- CP: Totalna klapa, nie wiem gdzie TVP miało oczy, gdy to wybierało, tekst chyba pisano po pijaku, jakieś bzdety i pół kilo tandety. Moje skecze nie są tak durne jak ten syf. Aż się wstydzę. Za to USA dało czadu. (Redaktorka: USA nie występowało, to Eurowizja, nie WorldWideWizja) Aaa, to przepraszam... Niemcy dali po garach, szkoda, że mieli jedną pozycję nad nami. TV - PN - JJ: Po Eurowizji został nam tylko płacz krokodyli, dlaczego jednak nie wybrano erotycznego oryginału, po którym wszyscy by się cieszyli, bo nie ma to jak prawdziwy kicz. W końcu to by raczej miało szanse, tak jak miała szansę pani Kiełbaska. Dla Poooooooooooolsat Nius Jeeerzyyyy Ją-ąkkałła. Ferdek: Nie no kurde, wiedziałem, że Eurowizja to jednak za dużo komercha! Halina: Więc po co się pchałeś do Eurowizji? Ferdek: Bo Halinka, miałem misję do zrobienia i misja się udała. Waldek: W ogóle, to tych łysych pederastów bez gustu powinni wywalić z telewizorni. W ogóle ładnej kobiety z Grecji nie umieli wyłapać, tylko takie cóś z Austrii z brodą... Mariola: Teraz pełno takich, by musieli pół telewizji wywalić. A ta Konczita to tak w ogóle facet, naturalna broda. Ferdek: W ogóle prawdą w dzisiejszych czasach jest, że ktoś zaśpiewa ci mądrą piosenkę, to u większości włącza się ciągła lamentacja i narzekanie co to ma być, a puszczą gołe baby tańczące do sieczki, do której śpiewa facet, który nie przeżył mutacji głosu i ta większość się cieszy... Albo chcą się pseudotolerancją wykazać i wybiorą jakiegoś babochłopa... Komercja krótko mówiąc, komercja... Dokąd w ogóle ten świat dąrzy? ...bo ja nie wiem, i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć... Waldek: Bo tatuś... czas na rewolucję kurde jest! Ferdek: Wiesz co synek? (chwi;a ciszy) Zgadzam się w pełnej rozciągłości! Koniec tej głupiej monarchii, czas na zmiany! KONIEC Kategoria:Scenariusze